This is what would happen
by TaangDragons
Summary: Aang and Katara just broke up, and Toph has kept her eye on Aang for a long time. How is she going to get him to like her? What is her plan? WARNING! LEMON!


I KNOW! I need to write a chapter of "They are HERE", but I want to put up another lemon!!!! Oh and in this one, they had just turned 13...(I know...a little wrong, but when I imagined it, they were still 12-ish 13-ish...) Plz enjoy! Oh, and don't criticize me about them being 13!!!!!

* * *

Toph 'watched' as Aang and Katara fought in front of her. It all started with Katara flirting with Zuko. Aang saw it and got mad...really mad. Once Aang mention it...Katara said that she wasn't...and of course...it broke out in a fight. Toph was enjoying it for two reasons. She loved watching them fight...and 'cause she loved Aang.

"FINE!" "FINE!" Aang and Katara yelled. they had just agreed to break up...Toph was smiling happily. She wanted Aang to love her...and she had been planning on how to get him to love her. When they where traveling, Katara had told her about puberty...and sex. Toph was first really disgusted, but then thought about it...Toph has now passed puberty, and wanted to test it...

Toph new Aang was going to bed in a couple minutes, and she was going to get him to love her. That night. Now.

Toph went to Aang's room in their house. (Or hut...what ever you want to call it) She stripped out of her clothes, threw them in his closet, and got into his bed. She got under the covers and waited. She almost fell asleep until she heard the door open. She could tell by the vibrations that it was Aang. He walked in, shut the door, threw off HIS clothes, and got in bed. Toph was getting ready to get onto him, but she started to here him moan. She sensed the vibrations that he was...masturbating....

Toph reached her hand over and touched him on the leg. He stopped. "What the..." Aang was about to pull back the covers, but Toph had come out from under them before he did. Aang stared at her...he was so shocked that he didn't even notice that she was naked. "Um...why were you doing that...?" Toph asked. Aang was still unaware that she was nude...due to it being dark, but simply said, "Um...I would do this....when I feel unhappy..." He told her as he blushed. Toph blushed at the awkward position they were in. She leaned in to kiss him, and Aang felt her bear skin tough his, and he backed away.

"TOPH! ARE YOU NAKED!?" Aang screeched. It was bad enough that he was nude, but for them both to be nude...it was a little strange. Toph still crawled over to him, and got on top of him. Aang felt her developing breasts touch his chest, and her pussy touch his member. He moaned a little at the feeling of it. "Don't worry Aang, I won't hurt you...not at all..." Toph whispered in his ear. Toph could hear him blush. She began to kiss down his chest, and she began to make her hand go down his stomach, and she gripped onto his member. Aang moaned, and Toph could feel him get hard and stiff against her clitoris. She moaned lightly, and kissed him deeply on the lips. Aang stopped her.

"Toph, this is wrong...we shouldn't do his..." Aang told her. Toph still felt determined. "Aang...we are going to do this...now. I have been wanting to have sex with you for the past year! Let me have this opportunity!"Toph yelled lightly. Aang was breathing heavily, not due to hornyness, due to being a virgin...and was about to lose it... "Okay...but please don't force me on anything, I feel like it is a rape..." Aang said nervously.

Toph got what she wanted, and now she was going to express her love...her way.

Toph lifted her self up, and pierced herself on Aang's cock. She held in her scream, but could not fight back the urge to let a tear fall. Aang gasped at the feeling of her walls grip around his member...it felt...incredible. Toph lifted up, and slowly went down. She could feel him in her. She went up again, and then came back down again. Aang was beginning to moan...and he wanted to have control first, before she would. He flipped her over, surprising her with that. Now that he felt what the feeling was, he wanted more. He began to trust in and out of her. She began to gasp for breath, and gripping onto him. Aang thrusted faster, keeping a good pase...

Toph moaned louder and gripped onto Aang harder. Aang smiled and went a bit faster. Toph lets go of Aang and began to grip the edge of the bed. Aang continued to go really fast; beginning to feel his orgasm making its way up. Toph was beginning to feel it too, but she wanted more. Toph flipped Aang over and continued to lift and go back down quickly. They both moaned loudly. Toph sped up, wanting more. Aang gripped her theighs and moaned louder. Aang felt his orgasm coming quick, so he flipped her over for the final thrusts. Aang ped up just a bit, and when he released, he let out a moan that even a deaf person could hear. Toph came after, and she maoned a little as Aang pulled out.

She turned to him as he layed next to her. "Aang, I love you so much..." she kissed him. "I love you too, Toph." Aang kissed back. In the morning, Toph and Aang did not wake up right away. So Sokka thought that he could go up there and check on both of them. He looked into Toph's room, and saw that she was not in there. Weird....

Sokka then looked into Aang's room. He saw Aang andToph naked on the bed, with Aang's arm around Toph. Sokka fell over with a THUMP. Katara ran up to see what happened and..."OMFG!!!!!" She shreeked, get Zuko's attention. Zuko ran up there....and his mouth must of fell to the ground. Suki ran up and saw it, but simply said, "I knew this would happen."

* * *

So, how is this one??? I like it. :) it has alot of goodie in it lol.


End file.
